


Blanket Forts

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After finding out Christopher has never built a blanket fort Buck decides its time to change that.





	Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri for her birthday. Happy Birthday my friend! Enjoy this little piece of fluff. <3
> 
> From the prompt "cuddling in a blanket fort" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

The fort is for Christopher. At least that’s what Buck keeps saying. He seems appalled when Christopher tells him he’s never had a blanket fort. So Buck sets to work. He finds all the blankets and pillows Eddie has in the house, including the ones off Eddie’s bed, and piles them in the living room.

Eddie can’t even care that the living room is going to be a disaster after this. Not when Christopher is laughing as he helps Buck get started setting it up. A warmth spreads through his chest at the sight of them. Buck has always been so good with Christopher, and he’s come to fit seamlessly into their life. Something that would normally have scared Eddie. He’s been wary of people getting too close to Christopher, only to wind up leaving and breaking his heart. But Buck is different.

“I think your dad is being lazy today,” Buck tells Christopher. “He’s making us do all the work and then he gets to reap the reward.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and picks up a pillow, throwing it right at Buck, who easily catches it with a laugh. “You two seem to be a doing a pretty good job of it yourself,” Eddie tells them. “I’d only get in the way.”

“I believe your father just admitted he’s bad at making blanket forts,” Buck says.

“It’s okay dad,” Christopher tells him. “You can’t be good at everything.”

Eddie sighs, “What I am good at is getting snacks. So I’ll just do that while you two finish up.”

The laughter follows him into the kitchen. He grabs some chips and the apple slices Christopher loves so much, along with some juice and water. When he walks back into the living room the fort is up and Buck and Christopher are nowhere to be seen. He hears whispering coming from under the blankets and smiles, ducking underneath to join them.

Christopher sees the apples and grins, “You got me apples!”

“Of course I did,” Eddie says, handing them over. “They are your favorite.”

“Thanks dad.”

Eddie smiles and ruffles his hair before turning to Buck, to see him eyeing the bag of Baked Lays in his hands. “You’re horrible.”

“Hey, these are healthier than normal chips,” Eddie argues.

Buck shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips as he takes the bowl from Eddie, “If you eat them in moderation. Which we never do.”

“It’s a cheat day. And we’re sharing. So it’s not as bad.”

“Like I said, horrible. Your son is eating apples and here you are, eating chips.”

“Oh shut up,” Eddie laughs. “I work hard and eat healthy, I deserve to indulge a little.”

Buck is smiling as he pops a chip into his mouth.

“You two are weird,” Christopher tells them.

“Nah just your dad,” Buck replies.

“No you are too,” Christopher tells him. “You don’t like the chips but you’re eating them.”

“Because he _does_ like them. He just won’t admit it,” Eddie tells him.

“Weird,” Christopher says. He takes a bite of his apple and turns his attention to the television where Mulan is playing.

They spend the next few hours watching movies in the blanket fort. Until Christopher falls asleep with his head on Buck’s lap. Buck is smiling down at him as he runs a hand through his hair and Eddie feels a tug of longing. He wants this. Not just today, but every day. He’s just not sure how to ask for it.

Buck’s eyes lift and meet his, his brow creasing in worry. “Are you okay?”

Eddie nods and clears his throat, “Yeah. You’re just really good with him.”

Bucks smiles, “He makes it easy. He’s a great kid.”

“I should probably get him to bed,” Eddie says.

Eddie crawls out of the fort and bends down, taking Christopher from Buck. He takes him to his room, and gets his changed for bed, before tucking him in. Christopher barely stirs the whole time. Except to mumble goodnight when Eddie bends down and kisses his forehead.

Eddie returns to find Buck still inside the fort. He’s lying on his back with his eyes closed. Eddie slips in and lays down facing him.

“I guess I don’t get to use my bed tonight,” Eddie muses.

Buck’s lips raises in a half smile as he cracks his eyes open to peer over at Eddie, “We’ll just have to sleep here then.”

“Both of us?”

“I took the blankets off my bed too,” Buck tells him. “And it’s far too comfortable here. I don’t think I could move if I wanted to.”

Eddie smiles, “You’re on the floor.”

“It’s padded,” Buck says.

“Yeah by your ass.”

Buck’s eyes snap open as he gapes at him, “Excuse me? I have a great ass!”

Eddie smirks, “I never said you didn’t.”

Buck narrows his eyes, “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or flirting with me.”

“Does it matter?”

“Oh it definitely does,” Buck says. “Because if you’re flirting with me that means we can use this blanket fort for much more than sleeping.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “You want to have sex in the living room with my son right down the hall?”

Buck’s eyes widen as he sputters out a response, “What? No! I just meant… like kissing and cuddling. Not that I don’t want to have sex with you, because I definitely do. But there’s a time and a place and right now…”

Eddie decides to take pity on Buck and kisses him. For a moment, Buck tenses, and Eddie wonders if he overstepped. Then Buck’s hands come up to tangle in his hair and he pulls Eddie closer.

“Finally,” Buck sighs against his lips. “I was starting to wonder if you’d ever get the hint.”

“You know you could have made a move yourself,” Eddie tells him.

“I know,” Buck says. “But I wanted it to be up to you. You have Christopher to think about and I never wanted to push you. And I realize it may not have sounded like that a few minutes ago. But I…”

“Buck,” Eddie says, cutting him off. “It’s okay. I get it. I was just thinking earlier about how much I wanted this. How I want you to be part of Christopher and I’s lives on a more permanent basis. You are so good with him, and he loves you. We’re both lucky to have you.”

Buck smiles and strokes his thumb across Eddie’s cheek, “I’m the lucky one. You’ve let me into your little family, and I’m grateful every day for that.”

Eddie kisses him softly, before moving to lay next to him. He wraps an arm around Buck’s waist and rests his head on his chest. Buck’s arms come up to wrap around him, and he places a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.

“I guess I don’t need a pillow anymore,” Eddie says.

Buck laughs quietly, “I think we’re going to take turns being each other’s pillows.”

Eddie is more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
